Forever and Always
by Dreamer4life16
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn meet at a party and it's love at first sight. Will they be able to fight the attraction? M/M slash. Lemon.


**Hey guys! So i wrote this for a friend and few months back and decided to post it now. I've never written a lemon before, so bare with me! If I've made any grammar mistakes please tell me and i will change it. Also, if any Elvish is wrong forgive me!**

**A warning for all those out there this is a LEMON! If you don't like then don't read!**

**Now, Aragorn is in his late twenty early thirty's and Legolas is...well i'm not sure now..hmm *goes off to find out* **

**_Translations:_**

_**Edan- human **_

_**Ellon- elf-man **_

_**Ion nin - my son **_

_**Ion- son**_

_****__Mae govannen- well met_

_****__Ada- dad/daddy_

**Thoughts are in _Italic_ like so _'blah blah_****_'_ **

**hmm now i think that's it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own lord of the ring or any characters from it. I do own the plot though!**

**Now on with the story! **

* * *

Once a upon a time, there were two princes one was the heir of Gondor, and the other the heir of Mirkwood or Greenwood the Great as the elves of Mirkwood still called it.

These princes had met at a party that was being held at the last homely house of Lord Elrond.

* * *

When Legolas first saw Aragorn, he couldn't help but stare, the human male was different than most mortals he had seen. Not that he had seen many; he was always too busy keeping their lands safe of the giant spiders that occupied his home of late. So he rarely left, and when he did it was for diplomatic visits to Imladris or Lórien. It was rare that he left for pleasure. He was brought out of his musings when he saw the _edan_ turn and look at him. He was instantly mesmerized by his eyes; they were a beautiful grayish blue that shined like the brightest star on a foggy night. He was completely captivated. _Just who was he?_

Aragorn had been answering some questions that an elf had on the wilds, when he felt someone's glaze on him. He turned and saw a blond _ellon _staring intently at him. All elves were beautiful, but this one… this one was different, he seemed to out shine all the rest; with his straight platinum blond hair, he had two single braids that started at his temple, which made Aragorn believe he was a warrior of some sort. He also had a silver circlet resting on his head, _'perhaps he's a warrior prince?'_ Aragorn thought slightly amused. But it was his eyes that held Aragorn's attention the longest; they were the clearest blue like an early winter morning and they were stunning. A faint blushed rested across his face when their eyes met, had he just been caught ogling?

Aragorn was the first to break eye contact with the blue eyed elf; with a blush that covered his face softly Aragorn turned his head away.

Legolas saw the light blush on his face and was thoroughly surprised that he wanted to see the _edan_ blush more, he wanted to see just how far down that blush went. How could this human affect him so? Just _who_ was this human?

He turned to lord Elrond "my lord Elrond? Who is the _edan _over there?" he asked, his head slightly pointed at Aragorn. Lord Elrond looked to Legolas "ah yes, I have not introduced you to him yet" he said "come I will introduce you now" and walked towards Aragorn, Legolas following behind.

When they arrived lord Elrond tapped Aragorn on the shoulder "_Ion nin_" Aragorn turned around to his adopted father. "_Ion_ I have someone to introduce to you" lord Elrond said, Aragorn's eyes slightly widened when he saw the blond elf from earlier standing next to his father. "Aragorn this is crowned prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm." Elrond told his son gesturing to Legolas who in turn put a hand to his heart and dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"_Mae govannen _my lord_"_ Aragorn said returning the gesture and bowing his head slightly towards Legolas.

Elrond turned to the prince "Legolas this is Aragorn son of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dúnedain of the north, and a ranger of the wilds." Aragorn blushed ever so slightly; his father was really laying it on, '_did he have to include all that?_' Aragorn thought '_at least he didn't say I was heir to Gondar.'_

Of course he was mistaken for the next thing his father said "he is Isildur's heir." Aragorn groaned "ada." Legolas stood wide eye for a second _'this was Isildur's heir?'_ He thought, Legolas snapped out of his musing "mae govannen Aragorn."

Aragorn inclined his head just a little.

"Excellent!" Elrond clapped them both on the shoulder "now that you've been introduced, I will leave you to it." He told them both before walking off.

Aragorn and Legolas stood their staring at each other; it was a little awkward until Aragorn cleared his throat "how are you enjoying yourself so far?" he asked. Legolas inwardly sighed in relief he wasn't quite sure what to say now that they had met…he didn't think _that_ far ahead "quite well, as long as those mischievous twins stay away and out of trouble" he said grinning.

Aragorn chuckled "they are trouble makers that's for sure." They talked for a few hours, mostly about the twins and the trouble they brought with them, before they bid goodnight to each other.

For the next month they talked, laughed and ate together they were becoming close, and rather quickly. There were times were either Legolas or Aragorn would catch lord Elrond staring at them with a knowing smile.

The attraction was clear between them their hearts raced when near each other or when they touched. Aragorn found himself wishing to hear Legolas scream his name every-time he called out to him. Legolas found himself staring at Aragorn's lips, wishing to feel them against his. He wanted to see if they felt as soft as they looked.

It was getting harder to control them-selves then one night the attraction was just too much to bear. They were walking in the gardens they had wonder quite far for they came upon a waterfall, the moonlight reflected off the water making it shine on Legolas making his eyes sparkle and his blond hair glow. Aragorn thought he looked like a pure and beautiful angel.

His breath caught in his throat and couldn't help himself when Legolas turned those beautiful shining blue eyes on him, he lost all control.

Legolas watched wide eye as Aragorn leaned up and very softly pressed his lips to his, he was stunned, he couldn't believe it! He was kissing Aragorn, he was finally kissing Aragorn!

Aragorn took his lack of response for something bad, he leaned away a faint look of terror flashed across his face and opened his mouth "I'm so sorry I don't know what happen I-" Legolas silenced Aragorn with a kiss " hush" he whispered when they pulled away _Valar help him, his lips felt like kissing rose petals!_ "I'm not mad, I was surprised, I've wanted to kiss you ever since I first saw you at that party" he told him quietly "me too" Aragorn said grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

The kiss deepened, Aragorn licked Legolas bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance, Legolas granted it to him by opening his mouth where their tongues battled for dominance.

Eventually Aragorn won and explored Legolas mouth with his tongue, while they kissed their hands roamed over each other. Aragorn wrapped his arms around Legolas waist and pulled him closer.

They both groaned when their lower halves touched.

"I've thought of nothing else then to have you a moaning withering mess underneath me" Aragorn whispered into Legolas's ear before nibbling on his earlobe and licking the inner shell of his ear.

Legolas moaned with want at Aragorn's words. Slowly Aragorn moved his mouth down from his earlobe to his neck sucking on every inch of skin he saw. He sucked hard making Legolas squirm, before pulling back looking satisfied with his mark. Slowly he laid Legolas down in the grass next to the raging waterfall.

Legolas hands moved from around Aragorn's neck down his chest to the hem of his elven tunic and gently tugged on it. Aragorn getting the message pulled back and quickly took it off, before he moved back to Legolas neck. Aragorn trailed his hands down Legolas sides till he got to the bottom of his tunic and pulled it up and over his head. He moved back to look at the _ellon_ underneath him and was met with a beautiful sight; there in the moonlight was the most beautiful being. Legolas hair was spread out underneath him; his eyes were half lidded with lust staring back at him. Aragorn groaned at the sight, before moving back to kiss the elf's swollen lips.

Gently pressing kisses down his jaw, he licked his neck, and then moved on to his chest. He swirled his tongue around Legolas perky nipple, before taking the bud in his mouth, Legolas moaned, digging his nails into the earth beneath him.

Once he was satisfied with his work on the one bud he moved to the next doing the same thing "Aragorn" Legolas moaned. Aragorn shuddered slightly at his name fell from the angels lips. Slowly Aragorn moved down south across Legolas stomach to his leggings, pressing soft kisses to his skin.

Legolas moaned as he felt Aragorn go lower and lower till he was at the tops of his leggings, he looked down when he felt him stop moving "what is it?" he asked breathy. Aragorn looked him in the eyes "are you sure you want to continue? There's no going back after this" Legolas let out a loud laugh before replying "Aragorn I want this" he tugged gently on his hair "I want you."

Aragorn groaned at his words to hear Legolas say he wanted him, it was too much; he grabbed the leggings and ripped them clean off him. And groaned when he saw he was bare underneath.

Legolas gasped when he felt Aragorn ripped his leggings off "those were my favorite" he said, "I'll get you another" Aragorn mumbled moving his hand to Legolas cock. Slowly he stroked, Legolas moaned under his touch, Aragorn look up catching Legolas eyes before slowly lowering his head. He stopped when just at the tip and blew gentle. Legolas shivered at the feeling and ever so slowly Aragorn took him into his mouth. Legolas cried out as he felt Aragorn's warm mouth surround him. Gently Aragorn moved his head up and down licking and sucking as he worked Legolas up to his peak.

Legolas grabbed Aragorn's head holding him closer he thrust his hips up, Aragorn grabbed hold of them holding him still as he worked "oh Aragorn!" Legolas cried Aragorn slowly moved one hand down to Legolas sac gently squeezing.

"Oh Valar!" Legolas cried "I'm… I'm going to…" before he could finish Aragorn stopped and released him with a soft pop. Legolas whined "why'd you stop?"

Aragorn looked up and grinned, he moved up Legolas body till he was looking him in the eyes "can't be having you come to soon" he said smirking. Legolas groaned and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him down for a sloppy kiss. He pushed his hips into Aragorn's making him groan, Suddenly Legolas flipped them both so he was on top with Aragorn underneath. Aragorn saw the glint in his eyes and knew he was in for it.

Legolas kissed his way down Aragorn's neck down to his chest kissing each bud before taking one into his mouth while his hand worked one the other pulling and pinching making Aragorn groaned. Legolas then moved to the other bud before continuing down his tone body licking the skin with his tongue before stopping at the top of his breeches. Grinning he grabbed them with his teeth and slowly pulled them down, Aragorn sighed in relief as those confinements were finally off.

Legolas eyed Aragorn's manhood, he was big and he couldn't wait until later when they became one, but was a little worried, would he fit?

Aragorn watch as Legolas stared at him and gently tugged on a lock of his blond hair "you alright?" he asked him softly, Legolas looked up at Aragorn, pushing away his fears, smirked "I'm fine" before kissing him with force. He pushed his tongue deep into his mouth, grabbing Aragorn's erection he softly stroked it twisting when he reached the tip, before repeating the motion.

Aragorn moaned and pushed his hips forward to make Legolas move his hand faster and he wouldn't, he kept going at such agonizing slow pace. Unable to take anymore he broke the kiss and flipped them both so he was on top. Legolas gasped at the sudden movement.

Aragorn positioned himself at Legolas entrance before looking him in the eyes "are you sure?" was all he asked, needing reassurances.

Legolas wrapped his legs around Aragorn's waist "I'm sure, I want you Aragorn" he said softly.

Aragorn groaned but nodded "I'll go slow" he whispered before slowly pushing himself in, Legolas hissed at the pain, Aragorn stopped half way and looked at him with worry in his eyes "should I stop?" he said moving to pull out.

Legolas tighten his legs around Aragorn "No!" he gasped "it will pass just do it!" he said squeezing his eyes shut. Aragorn leaned down and kissed him, pulling his attention away from what he was trying to do.

He pulled back just a little before slamming all the way in making Legolas gasped in pain squeezing his eyes shut a few tears slipping past.

Aragorn stilled and whispered sweet nothing's in Legolas ear kissing the tears away. Letting Legolas adjust before moving. Legolas move his hips a little telling him to move, Aragorn slowly pulled out then thrusting back in. He gasped at the feeling; Legolas was so tight, so warm, and so perfect.

Legolas groaned in pleasure after the pain had past, the feeling of Aragorn in him was amazing he felt so full. He held on to his shoulders, feeling the muscle move beneath his hands.

Aragorn thrust in and out, gaining speed moving harder. He grabbed Legolas abandon cock before moving his hand up and down in time with his thrusts. Legolas dug his nails into Aragorn's shoulders "faster Aragorn harder!" he cried out. Aragorn obeyed moving harder thrusting faster, pushing himself deeper while still moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

The sensation was become too much for Legolas, "oh Aragorn please… I'm gonna" he moaned out. Aragorn groaned into Legolas ear as he felt him clench around him "so close" he moaned, grabbing Legolas hips and slamming harder into him.

"I can't… I'm gonna ARAGORN!" Legolas screamed as he came around Aragorn's hand. Aragorn moaned as Legolas clenched around him, it was too much and with one last forceful thrust he released his seed deep inside Legolas. Making Legolas moaned as he felt him orgasm within him.

Aragorn collapsed on top of Legolas, both breathing hard still coming down from their high. When his breathing settle Aragorn pulled out and rolled over to his side. Aragorn pulled Legolas close to his body while Legolas wrapped his arms around Aragorn.

Aragorn closed his eyes feeling content, "I love you" Legolas mumbled softly that Aragorn almost missed it. He pulled back from Legolas and looked him in the eyes "I love you too" he told him before kissing him softly.

He hugged Legolas closer to him "forever and always" he whispered making Legolas smile against him "forever and always" he whispered back.

The end

* * *

**...So how was it? Any good? please be gentle when reviewing! **

**Thanks for reading guys! :) **


End file.
